The diabolical switch!
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: Vegeta and Goku switch bodies unwillingly. The idea is a spin off of Ringo1's fic  I have permission to use the idea  and it will be Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a different spin-off of Ringo1 fic 'The Prince and the Third class warrior'; Thank you so much for your permission to do this, lot's of love your way! Please check out the original fic; it is very much a recommended read! I adored it! **

**I cannot promise it will be as good as the original but we all write differently. **

**I do not own DBZ or any characters, hell, wish I did grrr; the things I'll make Vegeta do if he was mine *evil glares* Muahahhhah! **

**This will have yaoi, come on you all should know me by now *wink*, it is a kidnapped idea (permission granted to kidnapped it) There is no Uub, and no Bulla/Bra. Also I'm kidnapping my and B-chan's characters Aquarius and Capricorn from our joint fic Starstruck: Down the rabbit hole. If you haven't checked it out, then do so, I will not be going in detail of these characters, their characteristics are thoroughly explained in the fic. You can find it under SaiyanB's adultfanfiction profile. **

**The diabolical switch! **

Goku moped around his home, scuffling his feet as he walked from room to room hoping something anything would take him away from his funk. Yet the minor details of the room was taken care of by his estrange wife, no dusting, no cleaning, nor even the simple task of organizing was left for him to perform.

He tried to distract himself with his children, selfish he knew but they were no longer little boys, Gohan was off to college busy with his studies and his lovely girlfriend Videl, and Goten was far too busy tagging along with trunks 'scoping' out young teenage ladies; far more important and pressing then going fishing with his 'pops'.

Goku flopped on the hard couch becoming more sullen, thinking he should stop the weekly spars with the prince of all Saiyanjins, but he be punishing himself more that he knew. Vegeta was the only one in the universe that could make him break a good sweat; pity really, he could see the bountiful potential that laid deep within the smaller Saiyan, if only he could swallow his pride for one moment and accept his help to unlock that mass power in him. Goku knew without a shadow of a doubt Vegeta could reach SSJ3, if only he would listen.

_*Flashback* _

"Come on Geta' I know you can do it!" Goku let out a frustrated whine his pout strengthening.

"Oh shut up Kakarot!" Vegeta spun on his feet, baring his teeth. 'I do not need any advice from a low born clown such as yourself!"

Goku flinched under the harsh stare and words from his comrade, after-all that they been through together he had hoped they would be past the uneasiness of their relationship and bond into a thriving friendship. "I just want to help you, I just thought that you..."

"Don't presume to know me Kakarot! You don't have a clue what I think, and do." Vegeta crossed his arms tightly, his death glare intensifying.

Goku shook his head, biting his tongue; he hit another sore spot. Well in truth he seems to always hit a sore spot with the prince, silence looked like his best option. So he sat back against the tree arms cradling is head, he watched the sky.

_*End of flashback* _

Vegeta has become a sore spot for him, every time they sparred he found himself doing exactly what he is doing now, moping. He wish he could understand the smaller Saiyan better, know what makes him think, how he saw the world. Surprised really Vegeta had kept up his personal vendetta against him, not as heated as it once was; at least Vegeta gave up the idea of killing him… he hoped.

Goku looked over to the portrait on the end table, reaching out to study it. It was taken after the big fiasco with Buu, they all stood smiles in place all except two. Piccolo towering over all others his face remaining stoic; Goku remembered a time when even the green giant was out for his blood, but now he had his own life to live, giving up his path of evil to enjoy what life had to offer. Piccolo was now a very good friend of his, heck they went to driving school together; funny really once Piccolo was dead set on destroying him.

Then there was the other, sour faced glaring more than ever. If looks could kill whomever dared look at this picture and to the blue clad male would kill over. Goku stifled his giggle at the image of someone gazing at Vegeta then fall over. His mirth gone once he came back to his original thoughts. Vegeta… What can he do to make the man see?

~~~ Vegeta~~~

Vegeta stifled a groan as he stretched down to gather fresh clothes; Kakarot's roundhouse got him good on his lower back aggravating and old injury. _Fucking bastard. _Vegeta hissed when he straightened clothes in hand, he hated how his body ached and stung after a good workout or spar but he be damned if he stopped. The thought had flashed through his mind on several occasions on gathering the dragon balls and wish his body back in tip top shape but once again he be damned if he swallowed his pride and accept the fact his body was damaged. He remembered once Bulma had the audacity to say he was becoming an old timer, he smirked at the memory when he refused to touch her for a good month saying 'sex was far too vigorous for a man of his age'. He chuckled darkly when he thought about what Bulma had done to 'make it up to him'. Too bad things are not what they once were.

His mood soured once again when his body decided to remind him of spar, more specifically about the third class buffoon. He hated everything about the warrior, how stupid he is, how obnoxious he is; really trying to give him advice! Who the hell did he think he is, giving him, the prince advice on how to fight! That overly sweet smile that would make his bright eyes twinkle, how that body moved so fluidly under pressure… Vegeta shook his head, _where did that come from? Treacherous body… _

No, he would not give himself any excuses, he hated Kakarot. Hated every damn thing about the Saiyan! But at times in all honesty he wondered what it would be like to be Kakarot. He had what he was meant to, everyone looked up to the hero, stared at him in awe and revere, they practically worshiped the ground he walked on, and why not, he gave himself time and time again to save the planet, did everything he could so that others could live in peace. When he was around he was a father Vegeta could never be to his children, hell even his own spawn adored him.

Yes it was true, he wish he could be openly affectionate to his son as Kakarot is to his children, laugh, play, and genuinely enjoy it. Vegeta himself found it very difficult, when he hugged Trunks for the first time he felt so very awkward and even timid. Yes he did feel good deep down when his boy gazed up to him with the biggest smile he ever saw, he couldn't help but to give a small smile back. Did it really take him killing himself, what he believed the last time he will ever see his son to show such affection and tell the boy what he slaved his whole childhood to hear.

By the god's how did Kakarot do it so effortlessly? How could he be so open even after the several well many times that someone tired to kill him? How could he leave himself so open? Vegeta be damned before he allow anyone to see him so open; he had witness and experienced far too much in his lifetime to allow anyone so close, to know him as well as everyone knew Kakarot.

Vegeta turned off the faucets, pleased by the heated water work on his aching joints and muscles. He went back to his task, pulling on the clothing uncaring if his skin was wet, pulling out several pill capsules he popped them in his mouth swallowing them down with nothing more than spit, he was a man he didn't need the aid of water to swallow such morsel things and allowed them to take effect.

He returned to his room, keeping the bathroom door open for the steam to pour in, filling up with humidity; he was always in favour of warmer climates; naturally he took a shine to the jungles of the south, the humid thick air reminded him of home. To this day he still missed it just had he done the moment he left that beautiful red gem and everything he was meant to be behind.

He walked over to his window sill looking towards the sky, watching the idle clouds drift above, little peeks of the stars above gleamed from the clouds and he wished. He wish for many things, for things to be better, for life to be easier, but only one stuck out once he realized he made such a wish.

'_I wish I was more like Kakarot.' _

_~~~ Goku~~~_

Goku let loose a mighty yawn, another night under the twinkling stars above; Chichi decided she wanted the whole bed once again, something about ox husbands; he didn't fully understand but much like everything else. He always seem to be the last one to get much of anything. Which returned him back to his old problem; Vegeta.

He wondered what would Vegeta say if Chichi had said that to him, what would he do? He giggled picturing the prince scoff at Chichi, flipping over the bed and letting her butt smack on the floor 'The couch is unbefitting of a prince!' he would say or something like 'try and stop me insufferable woman!' Goku laughed once again, yeah Vegeta wouldn't take any BS from anyone least of all a woman.

To Goku Vegeta was a man whose pride and sternness was a trait to be applauded, no one questioned him and when he spoke everyone listened and took his words in deep consideration and seriousness, while when he said something his friends would smile, some would shake their heads, and openly be mockingly condescending; he was a joke and knew it, yes they all love and adored him, but he was never really taken seriously unless of course there was a major threat to the planet or universe then they all hung on to him for advice; save us Goku!

He wish he could be like Vegeta in that aspect, have everyone listen to him and take him seriously. He was tired of 'That's our good ol' Goku!' give him a pat on the back for trying. He knew he wasn't the brightest but hell he did have some smarts and wit about him!

Goku stared up into the sky, eyes fixated on a pulsing star above, and he knew this was juvenile, he knew that it would never work; but somewhere deep down he had hope that at least it would build his own self confidence, if anything at all.

_'I wish I was more like Vegeta' _

~~~ Meanwhile, on a cloud looking down~~~

"Ohhhh, do you hear that Capricorn?" The smile widen at each passing idea running through his devious mind.

The more calmer and relaxed of the duo raised a brow at his more than excited comrade. "I do, and what are you plotting against these two Aquarius?"

Aquarius smirked raising a pointer finger below. He and his friend always had a liking to the two mortals below, for decades they watched and betted on them, Vegeta being Aquarius's favoured and Capricorn felt more akin to Goku; sharing in traits, and near in appearances. "I just only wish to grant their wish friend."

Capricorn lightly shook his head, expelling a light sigh. "What's the bet? There's always a catch with you."

Aquarius chuckled, his friend did after-all known him for so long, but this time in all honesty there wasn't. "In truth old friend, there isn't any. I just want to grant their wish, and watch the outcome. That is all."

"Really?' Capricorn lulled over the idea; changing the traits of the mortals seem a bit drastic on his end. "How long will they be like one another?"

"I really don't think time limit matters, they have those magic balls after-all. Come on Capricorn, there will be no harm. In fact we just may help them in the end, better in understanding themselves and all."

"Very well Aquarius." Capricorn smiled, keeping his eye trained to the mortals below.

"Once they wake Goku will be Vegeta, and Vegeta will be Goku!"

"Wait, What!" Capricorn hollered. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Goku awoke to the unusual sound of silence; he frowned wondering where the usual sounds of birds chirping have gone. He cracked a weary eye open, once again finding himself in question. He was sure he went to sleep under the stars in a hammock, not laying in a bed in this darken room. He sat up in haste eyeing his surroundings and groaned under the stiffness and stress on his lower back, rubbing the sore area with his palm he looked around. He must have IT here in his sleep, he heard a light humming coming from the hall, which he recognized immediately, Mrs Briefs; funny, he IT to Capsule Corp.

He wasn't all to concerned, he had been here many a time when he was younger, even lived here for a point of time, and he knew he was always welcomed here. He yawned stretching out his limbs causing the ache to intensify. _What the heck did I do? _He never felt pain like this before, Vegeta must have gotten him good. He tried to stretch out the pain, loosen the muscles; unfortunately he only aggravated it all the more. With a sigh he moved on, he could always use a senzu or even go to Dende if it didn't ease up in time, maybe a hot shower would do.

He dragged his feet, he never felt so tired before in his life, he chuckled thinking maybe age was beginning to catch up, he was around the right age for it to start; but so suddenly and hard? Flicking the switches he started the hot shower, he preferred a good hot soak in his drum barrel over the showers, but alas CC was a haven for shower stalls.

He closed his eyes, leaning against the stall letting the hot spray warm the affected area, feeling the muscles loosen under the therapy.

He let his sense's go, feeling out the busy bodies in the building at to work, pushing outward he noticed Vegeta's energy was no where around, he shrugged it off thinking perhaps he had left to do solitary training. _Gosh I cannot believe how drained I feel. _ He idly looked up to the shower head and frowned, he was near eye to eye with the thing, now its higher, they must have done some renovating here.

Turning off the shower he sighed from the wonderful feeling of being cleaned and the added bonus the pain had receded into a very tolerable ache; but his breath was a whole different manner all together. He riffled through the medicine cabinet, knowing the Briefs kept an abundance of toiletries for guest. Ripping open the package, he started the necessary and mundane task of cleaning his teeth. The mirror fogged with the steam of his shower, idly he passed the brush over his teeth in fluent and precise sweeps, and his mind wandered.

His mind drifted to the prince, wondering how he done this task, did he scrunched his lips upwards from the sharp mint taste, or even made silly faces. He chuckled with his idea, and unknowingly started to act them out. One face he made, he had to see. His eyes nearly crossed eyed, toothbrush sticking to the side, his tongue on the other, teeth bared, eyebrows raise, and his lips scrunched up, he quickly took the towel in hand and wiped the mirror. The screech was heard rang throughout the hallways.

Goku stared up to the mirror from the floor, hyperventilating, from time to time searching side to side making sure he was alone, and Vegeta wasn't behind him. He brought up a hand, inspecting, searching, looking down he noticed the scars, scars he had never had, his skin was nearly flawless! No, no, no; this was some freaky dream! His mind was playing tricks on him!

He stood on shaky legs, wobbling closer to the misty mirror, wiping it down all that much more he stared into his… Vegeta's face with pure unadulterated horror. He started to pinch and pull the cheeks, his mind whirling. _This isn't happening!_ "Oh my god…" He slammed his mouth shut, fingering the lips with awe and stock terror, it wasn't his light voice; instead it was the rough and raspy guttural voice of the one and only prince.

"Dad! Are you okay in there? I heard a… shout?..."

Goku slammed his body against the door, keeping the questioning young boy from coming in. What was he suppose to do? He had begun to panic, his… Vegeta's chest expanding and collapsing with haste, what was he going to do! He had to see Vegeta… himself, Vegeta would know what to do!

~~~~ Vegeta ~~~~

Vegeta snarled and nearly barked at the chirping birds, he raised an arm to shield his eyes from the bright sun; he paused. _Sun? Birds? What the fuck_? He pried open an eye, scowled as the bright sun and blue skies greeted him. He rose a brow, swinging his legs over the edge, the world fell underneath him. With an 'ouf' he fell flat to the dirt below. "What the fuck!"

He sat himself up looking up to the hammock above him. Confused wasn't the word, mind boggled and bewildered seem a little more fitting as he looked around. "Kakarot's house. What am I doing here?" He coughed; surprised by the voice he had spoken in. _Must have been something lodged in there_. He began to move, expecting the usual pain that would greet him every morning; he raised a brow once he felt nothing at all. Looking over to the hammock he made a quick decision on having one at CC, did wonders for his back.

"Kaka!" he halted mid shout, bringing a fist to his mouth and coughed, trying to clear his throat. "Kaka!" What was going on with his voice? It was strange and yet familiar.

"What is your problem Goku?" Vegeta growled as he saw the hellcat Chichi stomp out onto the porch.

"Where is that…" Vegeta raised a fist to the woman. "Fool of a husband?"

"Goku… Are you still asleep?" Chichi was transfixed by her husband's morning greeting, no 'Oh hi chi' or 'Good morning' instead he stood tensed and…scowling?

"What are you blabbering about woman?" Vegeta coughed once again clearing his throat harder. "Tell Kakarot to get out here now!"

"Goku what are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about?" A strap of blue caught his attention. A wristband? A navy blue wristband… he never wore wristbands, his eyes traveled up higher, his arm was thicker, longer… He looked down, his eyes widening. _Why am I wearing Kakarot's clothes! _Slowly he lift his hand to his face, jaw structure squared, not the strong narrow jaw line he had, his mouth… different, eyes wider and fuller, his hand trailed higher, the hair was not his flamed shape, no, not at all, it was a mop of locks. He could feel his blood drain, his mouth grew dry, his legs were moving with such haste inside the shack called a house; before he could register he had moved. He nearly knocked a confused Chichi from his path.

He nearly tore each door from its frame, slamming them shut once again, shocking a sleepy Goten in his search. Hauling a door free from the frame, destroying the lock in his haste, he had found a mirror. In an instant he was there, staring into a reflection that wasn't his, he was staring at Kakarot, he had done the very thing Kakarot had that morning, pinching and pulling the cheeks reflected in the mirror. Shock, fear, and uncertainty; only, Vegeta had done something he never had in his life, his eyes rolled and the heavy large body slammed to the floor in dead faint. Yes, the all mighty, prideful, and powerful prince had fainted for the very first time.

"Dad?" Goten stepped into the washroom slowly, creeping up to his father. "Mom…"

"Oh leave him Goten, he was just sleep walking sweetie." Chichi mumbled.

"He might have hurt himself mom. The least we could do is put him to bed." Goten scratched his head.

"Just leave him, I doubt a little fall like that would damage him." Chichi turned her nose and flicked a dismissive hand; Goku would be fine, he was built like an ox.

~~~~ Goku ~~~~

He had to get back, he knew Vegeta was in his body, it was the only thing that made sense. Now getting out without bumping into anyone would have been an easy task if it wasn't for the young man on the other side of the door knocking. What would Vegeta do? Goku didn't want to raise any suspicions, clearing his throat he started to take on Vegeta's persona as much as he though he could. "Errr, umm… get out of here…. Brat."

"Shesh, last time I worry about you!" Trunks scolded, stomping away much like his mother.

Goku sighed and smiled, that was easy. Now time to slip out of here. Get to his home and find Vegeta. Cracking open the door, he scanned the area, coast clear. Creeping out like a thief in the night. He nearly smacked his forehead when he realized his was wearing nothing at all; he couldn't just fly out to his home with nothing on, sure he didn't care about his nudity, but he was sure Vegeta wouldn't appreciate everyone getting to see him in his birthday suite. With haste he hauled out some clothing uncaring what it was, or how it looked and pulled it on, jumping off the balcony he pulled the sweater over his head.

His home came into view and his heart started to pump harder, how was he going to go about this? He touched down on the ground, luckily enough for him Chichi was outside hanging the clothing. "Heya…. I mean… Hello Chichi, where is Ve… Goku?"

Chichi looked over to the visitor and nearly growled under her breath, of course this day had to get worse for her; but wait a minute… did her just call her by name? She paused looking over to Vegeta, and she couldn't help it, she started to roll with laughter. Through her mirth, she did her best to explain where her wayward husband lay. "In…. washroom…. sleeping! Heheheh Go…. Get him!" Tears sprang into her eyes, and nearly started hiccupping from how much she was laughing. _Bulma mustn't have dressed him properly. _

Goku scratch his head, and shrugged. "Thank you Chi." He mentally slapped himself, Vegeta would never say such things, and it seemed Chichi noticed; she stopped laughing all together, just staring at him oddly. He decided to leave this for now; he got to get to where Vegeta was. God this was going to be awkward, how was he supposed to explain this to Vegeta without freaking him out?

Creaks and groans from the wood below filled the home, he could feel Goten in his room, and oddly he felt his ki emanating from the bathroom, it gave him chills, what a strange experience. Even more odd was staring at his body sprawled out on the floor. Slowly he stepped to the body and lightly nudging the shoulder. He heard Goten's steps behind him.

"Vegeta-sama, dad has been out nearly for an hour. He was acting a bit strange this morning, I don't know if he would be up for a spar." Goten leaned against the frame, crossing his arms and legs; he grunted lightly, he seem to keep the habit of doing Vegeta's usual posture when the man was around. He guessed it was because as a boy he was always around the older man; Vegeta was his mentor, and father figure when he was a small boy; a time when he was fatherless.

Goku didn't say anything in return, he knew that was a very Vegeta thing to do, he never replied to Gohan and Goten unless, of course, the earth was in danger, well as far as he knew he didn't.

Goku watched as Vegeta's eyes flew open, and locked on his. Oh yeah, that wasn't weird at all. "So this isn't a terrorizing nightmare." Goku gave a light smile, and shook his head.

"Come on Go… Kaka…rot, we got things to talk about." He raised a brow, imploring Vegeta, wondering if he was acting appropriately.

"Yes, it seems we do Prince Vegeta." Vegeta smirked, so very Vegeta like, and Goku cutely frowned with a pout.

"Wow! You guys are weird." Goten chuckled.

"Shut your mouth brat….Eerrr, I meant, Goten be quiet please."

Goten choked on nothing in particular. "Yeah... ummm, is there something going around that I should be worried about, or is this opposite day?"

"We don't have time to talk." Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm and helped hauled him up. He couldn't help but feel awe and intimidated; wow was he really that much bigger than Vegeta? He was huge! No wonder Vegeta didn't like standing near him.

Vegeta grunted and blasted off, creating his own door, and a nice sky line in the bathroom. "Hey! Chichi will kill me for that!" Goku tensed and paused, looking over to his perplexed son through the mirror; god this wasn't going to be easy.

**I tried to be humorous, sometimes it doesn't come out well, but I TRIED! Next chapter they will confront the issue and come up with a plan! Ringo1, I liked her idea of Vegeta being damaged, I always like the idea when I read it in other fics, seems like something that is highly possible. **

**Reviews **

**Adult Fanfiction**

**Zofo- Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy ;)**

**Fanfiction **

**Anzu Suzuki- Awe, thank you very much, and I hope you got your fix lol**

**Ringo1- Thank you very much, I know my fic will have many of your elements, I cannot help it, I adored your fic! I am glad you like the addition of Aquarius and Capricorn, I cannot have it completely like your own, had to have some changes, don't want people to read the exact same thing. **

**Cara2012- I am sorry to hear you read 8 bad vegeta/goku fics, I have a tendency to stay away from new fics, I read the reviews first and then read a few paragraphs, if I am not liking it, I go back lol, bad to say. But I cannot help it. But thank you for your encouraging review, and I hope I didn't make you wait too long. **

**Mjmusiclover- Thank you for such kind words, and I hope I can continue to please you all.**

**Lisa- **- **Hoe****volkomen****lief van je,****je****heel erg bedanken voor****al de****vriendelijke woorden****, ****en ik****geniet van de****originele****FIC****zo goed en****blij dat****je mijn****advies****, ja ****het schrijven van****stijlen****tussen mij****en haar****zijn zeer verschillend****, ****iedereen heeft zijn****stijl.****Ik hoop dat****je genoten hebt van****het nieuwe hoofdstuk****, en ik weet ****wat je bedoelt****over****Google Translator****Ik gebruik het om****, ****ik hoop dat je****nog steeds****te lezen en te****bekijken,****van u te horen****Love****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The diabolical switch**

**Yes, the who and who is very confusing, just remember when I am speaking about Vegeta it will be Vegeta! First chapter is Vegeta speaking, thinking etc. And when Goku is there keep in mind it will be the same. Fuck this shit is confusing. My head is spinning. **

**Chapter 3 **

Vegeta landed on the typical meeting place, a deserted span of land filled of nothing but mountain ruins and boulder remnants. He grunted hated being in the body of a buffoon, everything seemed much smaller through his gaze now; he didn't think his vision angle would be this different. He hated being in this body, it gave him the creeps, this body was all and he meant ALL wrong, the chemical feel and well it just wasn't right; this must be how a human woman would feel being in a human male body; Vegeta shuddered.

Goku landed not far behind with a light tap. "Wow! You're movements in air is so slick! You're body is so light Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed with a joyous ring, making Vegeta cringe with disgust hearing "himself" sound so… bubbly…

"Stop talking like that fool!" Vegeta snarled. The face of "Goku" transformed into a fierce Saiyan.

"Well stop making me look so… scary." Goku gulped.

Vegeta's face slackened, his eyes widen as he took in his body's appearance, and visibly paled. "By the gods Kakarot! What in the galaxies did you do to my body!"

"What do you mean?" Goku looked down, and paused. Goku started to lightly shake, and for a moment Vegeta thought it was out of fear, and the fool had the right to be scared especially what the idiot dared to put on him. Vegeta looked over his body in absolute horror, his feet bare, shorts sliding down over his ass more evident that it was a few sizes too big, his hair a disarray, particles of toothpastes crusted on the corners of his lips and a predominate blotch under his chin. That wouldn't have been so bad if it was that alone, but no the fool just had to of made it worse, the cream of the crop of his outfit was the sickly yellow pull over sweater given to him by Bulma's mother turn inside out, and backwards. Oh yes what a wonderful sight!

Goku couldn't contain himself any longer and the sound of his righteous laughter cut through Vegeta's ears, making him clench his teeth. "I'm sorry Vegeta, hehehe, I was in shock, hehe, and… and, hahaha!" Goku wiped the tears of the corner of his eyes. "I was in such a rush, hehehe, to get home and see the mess we are both in."

"Oh shut up Kakarot! And remove that, damnit get over here!" Vegeta moved briskly over to Goku, he nearly lifted his hand to wet with his tongue to wipe away the crusted toothpaste until he realize this wasn't his own saliva; cringing violently, he instead took favour in fixing his hair, brushing out the strands and wayward drops of his locks back into his signature flame shaped style. "Wipe away the damn toothpaste around my lips idiot, I cannot have myself looking like that!"

Goku smirked, "I didn't realize you are so prissy about your looks Vegeta."

"Just because you like to go around looking like a bum, doesn't mean I like to! I actually care about personal hygiene and how I dress." Vegeta scoffed. "When was the last time you bathed? A week ago?"

"No! I like to be clean! I had one last night!" Goku whined.

"Fuck this stupidity Kakarot, I want to know how was this done?" Vegeta crossed his arms, his foot tapping the ground. "It had to be Trunks and Goten! Those little shits and their stupid pranks, they must have made the wish when we both were sleeping."

"Umm I don't think so Vegeta, the dragon balls were just used last week by Krillen." Goku slumped to the ground.

The wish of last nights where heavily on the minds of both Saiyans, could it be true, could have their wish came true only in the most mutated way possible? Neither parties wish to bring up what had been done, neither wanting the other to know of their insecurities, so they both pushed the happening of last night under the stars in the back of their minds, never to be thought of again.

Vegeta grunted. "It doesn't matter how it has been done, all that matters now is how to undo it, and I'll be damned if I wait for a whole year staying in you're fucking body."

Goku smiled brilliantly. "How about Namek? We can go there and gather the balls and make our wish!"

"Well what are you waiting for instant transmission us there." Vegeta placed a hand on Goku's shoulder, his shoulder, and he couldn't help but to frown when he realized Kakarot's hand nearly covered his whole shoulder.

Goku started to try and bring forth Vegeta's energy, and his head began to swim, the flickering inside was radical, un-measured… disruptive and destructive. He let out a howl when a pulse slammed against the spin, making him double over and yell.

"What the hell id wrong with you Kakarot?" Vegeta jumped, panning the area looking for attackers.

"Kami Vegeta." Goku groaned. "How in the world can you power up?"

Vegeta's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? I power up like any one else."

"You're energy is so wild and untamed Vegeta, it's tearing up you're body! Did you ever meditate and center it?" Goku lifted his head, palming it, a massive headache begun to thud his skull. "I cannot do it, you have to try to I.T you're energy is too wild, and it will take me a year alone to center it, leave alone controlling it, that would be another bloody year."

"Fine, just tell me how." Vegeta sneered, not at all pleased to hear about the failed attempt.

Goku sat himself in Indian style, his fingers rubbing his aching temples; how in Kami's name can Vegeta deal with this every time? "First you need to call out my energy, and search more inwardly."

Vegeta's arms tightened in its crossed position, not liking being told what to do, but he could swallow his pride under the current circumstances. After a minute of trying to call it forth, he was failing miserably and his patience wore thin. "Fuck Kakarot! I cannot get a damn thing!"

Goku palmed his face all the more. He should have known after his experience Vegeta's energy was far too erratic, he would never be able to unlock his body's power; he only had the hope that Vegeta would be able to like Captain Ginyu when he stole his body. "The only thing I can think of Vegeta is that I train you to mediate so you can unlock my energy."

"Like hell Kakarot, I will not have a third class train me to do a damn thing, I'll figure it out on my own!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Well how about Piccolo? He mastered meditation; he could do it faster than me." Goku countered.

"Yeah like a giant green bean is any better than a third class." Vegeta sneered.

"Damnit Vegeta! What is with your anger issue? I thought by now you realize we are you're friends and actually fucking give a damn about you!" Goku stood jabbing a finger in his body's chest. Intimidation failed, he was small in comparison to his original body.

Goku froze when Vegeta fisted the fixed sweater and hauled him up to be eye level and sneered, now that was intimidation! He never seen a look like that on his face and by Kami it was terrifying. "Count you're lucky stars your in my body Kakarot or I would have snapped that finger!" Vegeta let Goku drop, and begun to pace, mauling over the idea. "You said it would take a year. I am not waiting that long. Fuck it! We will just have to fly to Namek."

"That means we're going to have to tell Bulma…" Goku looked to the ground.

"And what did you expect? We pretend to be one another? Ha! I think not, I am not staying in you're shack you call a home Kakarot." Vegeta turned to the West getting ready to blast off. "Come on Kakarot, let's get out of here."

Goku sat on the ground, his finger playing with the dirt below. He didn't want to change it all that quickly, he wanted… hell he didn't know what he wanted. "You go Vegeta, I am going back home."

"What!" Vegeta growled! "Get that perfect ass off the ground and let's fix this now!"

"Well… Bulma will have to prep the ship for the trip, and that will take a few days, so why do I need to fly there and back home, it's kind of pointless. You let Bulma know what's going on and I will tell Chi and the boys." Goku shrugged.

Vegeta's eye twitch and he took a calming breath. "Kakarot, I think that is the smartest thing I ever heard, coming from your brain that is. Alright, I'll call you as soon as we are preparing to leave." With that Vegeta took off Westward, leaving Goku behind.

~~~ **Sometime later that day** ~~~

Goku touched down at his home in the mountainous East, scanning over the surroundings Chichi was the first one he saw, doing her typical chores, removing the clothes from the line. It didn't take her long at all to train her eagle eyes on him.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here now?"

In a split second Goku made the choice he been battering over. "Kakarot won't be coming for awhile; we made a trade off woman." He crossed his arms in Vegeta's fashion.

"What the hell do you mean trade off!" Chichi screeched.

"If you shut that trap of yours for a goddamn minute I will tell you!" He shouted with glee, wanting to do nothing more than jump from foot to foot in glee, oh how he always wanted to do and say that! "Your husband thinks he can live my life in C.C better than I, and vice versa. So we made a bet, no contact with each others home what-so-ever! That means you will stay away from that damn phone, and for you that means NO communication with Bulma!"

"My Goku wouldn't do something so stupid!" Chichi growled.

Goku raised a brow, questioning her statement, and it didn't take long for Chichi to confess. "Oh who am I kidding, that man is an oaf! Fighting is all he thinks about, just like you!" Chichi placed a hand on her hip. "But it might be nice to have another Royal in the home; it would make it a little more sophisticated."

Then she had done the oddest thing, behaviour that was more along the lines of Bulma. Chichi flicked her hand in a womanly manner and gave him a sly smirk and wink. "I'll see you at dinner… Prince."

Goku stood in the middle of the lawn scratching his head; what in the blazes just happen?

**Okay, I need to do some explaining with the power issues between Vegeta an Goku CONFUSING! Summed up: A second nature that takes no thought to use, I.T however needs lots of concentration an energy which is impossible for Goku to use with Vegeta's chaotic energy. **

**Again sorry for my lateness, I have been doing some crazy fangirlism over Garrus from Mass Effect. I played all three games and I am totally in love with fem Shepard and my boyfriend Garrus! The first time I saw him I thought "that is the most freakiest alien I've ever saw" and leave it up to me to fuck it… I think I have issues…. **

**Review:**

**Fanfiction**

**Boukenbee**: Awe thank you very much hunni, *gushes joy* Ringo1's fic is soo good I loved it, and I didn't want to completely take away from her creativity so I am twisting this one, I hope she likes… Thank you once again, and review more often ;)

**Kayla**: Thank you, and it is so much fun writing it. It makes me giggle and think.

**Dreamscometrue410**: Heheh I just had to have Vegeta complimenting himself and ego boosting, and of course there will be more Muahaha, I hope this chapter answered your question. If not then ask away and I'll answer

**Lisa**: Hey, ik ben met behulp van Google vertaler, zo onzeker als het goed klinkt. Dank u wel voor de herziening van I horen graag van iedereen en het horen van hun inbreng, en Vegeta is altijd boos heheh. ik hoop dat je genoten hebt van dit hoofdstuk tot de volgende keer xoxo VW

**Nicenips:** Thank you, im so happy i could make you laugh with my horrible understanding of humor lol.

**Cara2012**: Thank you thank you, and here the chapter you oh so desired :P I hope you enjoyed.

**Adult Fanfic**

**Animeslave18**: I know it is confusing, trust me it is confusing to write at times, I lose track on who is who, Ringo1 did a great job in it, maybe I should ask her how hahaha. Thoes meddling gods are something else hehe they will make another apperance in the next chapter.

**Yaya**: Yes there is alot of my elements in this fic you have mentioned, and damn I wanted it to be surprising in each chapter *snaps fingers* I do like having Goku as a fully functioning adult, well it just dosen't work for adult fics if he is a bumbling idiot, you think awe at least he tried to have sex, but he don't know what it is! I cannot picture Goku being my sexy suave in the bedroom when he is a innocent dumbass lol. I do like giving depth and insights to the characters to make them more real, I try to stay away from the 'superhero cliche' you see in the series without stray too far away from their set personailities, and I am happy you liked it and I hope further in you will as well.

**Zofo**: Ah my facebook stalker hahah kidding kidding, I like your likes, your the only one who really does. I am soo happy you enjoyed this chapter, and had you smiling. I like to brighten up people's days or crush them muahahah! I mean... I like them happy lol. Don't mind me, had far too much coffee today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Vegeta landed on C.C grounds with a light thud; his mood soured more-so then usual, although, intimidating Kakarot was an added bonus, though he hated the look of fear in 'his' own eyes. All those years of training his 'don't fuck with me' look all shot to hell for the next while all thanks to his stupid little wish; 'be more like Kakarot' not be Kakarot. A big difference, a difference he is going to have to deal with for the next while. Now the oh-so exciting job of explaining what happened without being gushed over and greeted happily by everyone.

He walked briskly through the hallways of his home, turning corners, and praying he dodge the other occupants of the home; he wasn't in the mood to bump into Bulma's mother and he was damn sure if he started calling out to Bulma the others would hear Kakarot's higher pitch voice and come running like dogs at dinner time.

His nose twitched, it was a scent of a woman, it didn't smell appealing to him; strange, there were small hints of sweeten fruit; Bulma. He followed the scent, snorting out the pungent aroma ever once and awhile. He stepped into an old office and noticed Bulma, her back was to him, her head tossed back ever so slightly, and she was expelling little pants. "What is going on here?"

Bulma jumped up, fixing her skirt as she fixed her hair. "Go… Goku? What are you doing here?"

Vegeta growled his fist tightening. Then there he came up, Yamcha popped up his head, blue in the face, until he saw an orange clad Saiyan and not the blue clad one, his face went calm and the Vegeta snarled when Yamcha actually wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and laughed. "Oh hey man what's up? What are you here for?"

Vegeta felt his brow twitched. "I'm here to talk to the woman." Vegeta snarled. "Alone; now!"

Bulma and Yamcha stood stun, unsure on what to do in this situation. "Umm okay man, chill out." Yamcha turned to Bulma, both shared a smile. "I'll see you later babe." He gave her a kiss, not an innocent peck, but a quick yet sensual goodbye kiss. Yamcha timidly walked passed an obvious pissed off looking Goku. Must be something wrong at home or the world is in danger once again Yamcha thought.

Vegeta watched Yamcha saunter off like a rat in a maze through the hallway. Vegeta turned his eyes on Bulma. "Care to explain yourself?"

"Oh come off it Goku, lets just forget this even happened okay?" Bulma sighed, slumping in her chair; this was the last thing she needed.

"No, I think I would like an explanation." Vegeta moved in closer, he leaned forward on the desk, his palms holding the sides.

Bulma pouted angrily, glaring up at 'Goku' or so she believed. "Goku, look I know you got to fix everything and make everything right." Bulma sat up. "But this cannot be made right." Bulma slouched in her chair, her hands covering her face. "Goku you wouldn't understand. This is between me and my avoidant husband."

Bulma jumped from her seat when Vegeta slammed his palms down on the desk, her frightful eyes looked up when a large form came over her. That look on his face, so familiar. Goku's usual happy voice was laced with unadulterated anger as he spoke, and her blood ran cold. "Between you and you're 'avoidant husband', from what I know, **we** never married."

Bulma's voice faltered. "Goku… what is wrong with you?"

"I'm not 'Goku', I'm just stuck in this fucking body for some unknown reason. No woman, I fear that you have to give me that bloody explanation, or so help me woman…"

"Ve… Vegeta is that really you in there?" Bulma's eyes grew more fearful.

"Yes, it's me." Vegeta felt the tremors of rage wrack throughout his body, his sight becoming fuzzy, he knew he needed to get out of there now, away from her, or he would do something he will regret. "I am going to my room. I expect you there in one hour exactly, and you better have a damn good excuse on what I saw just now." Vegeta straightened, his fist clenched tightly, he stomped away, smashing a knuckle against a brick wall on the need to release some anger. He needed to think.

Bulma palmed her face, little sobs hitching in her burning throat; _Kami what had I done? _

**~~~ Mount Paozu ~~~**

Goku smirked, his feet kicked up after eating the buffet Chichi prepared; He was mildly surprised that Goten didn't think much on 'Vegeta' being here for a week, he actually seemed quite happy, and even happier about it will be just them for the week, he was even all the more surprised that Goten was fine with no Trunks, and no contact what-so-ever. Heck all the more shocking was Goten was acting different around him, not in a bad way either. _Strange_.

"Good meal mom! You outdid yourself this time; I guess you went all out for the Prince of all Saiyans eh mom." Goten chuckled, making elbow motions to Vegeta. Goku just stayed silent grunting from time to time; still unsure how Vegeta would be in this kind of situation. "Vegeta-sama, I know this real cool place where we can do some training and be alone for awhile."

Goku usually hop to the idea, but now, he just shook his head, there's no way he can train, Goten would beat him to a pulp. "Maybe later brat." Yup, he inwardly smiled, defiantly Vegeta behaviour. Goten just smiled and nodded, thinking perhaps the all mighty prince was tired.

Chichi nodded, dapping her lips with a handkerchief. "Please Goten, excuse yourself. I need to talk to Vegeta about how to behave properly in my home." Goku raised a brow, her home? When was the aspect of her and her Goku's home become void? "I am sure you have plenty of homework to do."

Goten sighed, "Yeah mom. Take it easy on the rules; I'm sure Vegeta don't want to lose his head." Goten snickered, bowing in departure, only to leave a small kiss on Chichi's head, and a squeeze on Goku's shoulder. Once again Goku found himself confounded, when did Chichi 'mellow' out, he remembered she was like a lunatic with Gohan's studies, carving his path when he wasn't even school age, yet she mildly reminded Goten of his.

Chichi stood from her seat, placing her napkin on her half eaten plate of food. "Please Vegeta, come with me to the living room." Goku didn't say a word, only stood with an 'hn' and followed his wife.

"Oh, yes, before I forget!" Chichi turned quickly. "I take it there wasn't any… clean clothing for you to wear…" Chichi rolled her eyes up, trying not to stare at said clothing. "I am sure there is some upstairs for you, I am positive Gohan left some behind."

Goku nodded his head, "Thank you Chi."

Chichi step back once again, and smiled with a light blush. "Your welcome. Please go make yourself comfortable in the living room." She scurried off upstairs quickly, only to glance back once more. For the first time Goku felt very uncomfortable in his own home…

**~~~~~~ Capsule Corp ~~~~~ **

Vegeta sat on the edge of his bed, for over an hour he waited and thought about everything he and Bulma had done, good and bad, the arguments, the passion, and somehow he knew, it was doomed to fail, all because of his pride. He palmed his face, shame and hurt, he should have done this years ago. Timid knocks on his door made him raise his head; he knew she has been there for twenty minutes, building her courage to knock. "Come in Bulma."

The door slipped silently open, he eyed the woman pressing her back against the wall, slipping in. Vegeta had felt hurt over this, yet he couldn't blame the woman; she was terrified of him, of the possibilities. He done his best to ease her, remaining seated on the bed, he gave her a small sad smile. "I won't hurt you Bulma. There's not much we can say to defend our strained relationship."

Bulma placed a hand over her pounding heart; she knew this as well, prepared for the finale, yet, facing it was an entirely different manner. "No, Vegeta. We could fix this, we could be happy!" She shyly came closer. "I am sorry, I hurt you, I was stupid. Pleas"

Vegeta lifted his head, cutting off her speech. "Bulma. Stop. You are not an idiot so don't pretend to be. I am neglectful of you, and I do not care for you the way you want. I can't."

"No, Vegeta, don't let the past hinder you! You are not evil, you can love!" Bulma gain courage, enough to stand before the Prince and lay her hands on his shoulder. "I know you can."

Vegeta shook his head, his emotionless mask breaking, just enough for a stray tear of frustration to spill. He grunted, he warred himself over the years, hide and lied to himself for far too long, he couldn't keep up the charade, if he does, then he knew all his future relationships will fail. He looked up to the woman, a woman whom clothed him, sheltered him, and gave him love and a child, and what had he done for her, other than protection. "Bulma, you don't understand. Sit." He padded the vacant spot beside him, only for her fear to return slightly. "Indulge me. Please."

Bulma gave a curt nod, settling herself stiffly beside her lover in the body of her long time friend. Vegeta sighed, a hand coming to rub his sore forehead. "Bulma, what I am going to tell you I've never admitted to anyone, even to myself. You must understand beforehand, I am the Prince of a revered race of warriors, and to be in such a position I had found myself in at a young age would be disgraceful to my lineage. The reason why I could only come to you for…"

Bulma cut in, knowing she would have to fill in some blanks for the articulated prince. "Sex."

Vegeta grumbled under his breath, cursing the woman's vulgar nature. "Yes…intercourse. Only certain times in a year I would come to you were because I was… in heat. For humans it is monthly, for us it is every three months." Vegeta grunted in disgust at himself. "Ah, fuck I cannot do this."

Bulma moved in, wrapping her arm over his shoulder, soothing and coaxing him. "Please Vegeta, you owe it to me and yourself."

Vegeta nodded, yes he did owe it to her. "There are three different types of Saiyans, for humans there is only male and female. For Saiyans there are male, female, and… merkas."

Bulma's scientific mind jolted, and her curiosity bloomed, nearly ready to grab a few notebooks and analyze. "Merkas are Saiyan males, whom are like… females."

"What do you mean, like females?"

"Stop interrupting, I'm the one telling the story here." Vegeta sneered, he took a long drawn breath, steadying himself. "Merkas can conceive and carry children. They are rare, it was an evolving thing, the female population was becoming scarce so we adapted. My birther was a merkas; he died giving birth to my younger brother Tarble."

"Whoa wait there bud, you had two male fathers, and a younger brother? Where is he?"

Vegeta growled and snapped his teeth at her in irritation. "Yes a male, a father and a merkas, my father choose him because he was the strongest out of the batch. As for Tarble, I don't know. He was sent off to an unexplored part of the universe, due to his extremely low power level, father didn't think he could survive Frezia. As for the other question, I do not know if he is alive, or where he is."

Bulma scowled. "Did you ever try to find out? Go look for him or anything?"

"Yes brilliant plan Bulma, rummage around hundreds of unexplored galaxies forever with the hope that I may find him, hell, he could be dead for all I know. I take solace in believing he lives happily with whatever planet habitants, never knowing of horrors." Vegeta and Bulma both sighed taking a moment. That moment stretched into a ten minutes of silence, again Vegeta found himself squirming with the truth, fighting to continue it, only to curse. "Fuck… I'm a merkas! There I said it; I am a god damn mother fucking merkas!"

Bulma however wasn't so shocked with the news; she pieced it together a while back, although she was slightly surprised from his outburst. She bit back a smart ass comment, letting him continually walk around the room, cursing and spluttering, finally admitting to himself of what he was. A merkas, she smiled.

**Reviews **

**Fanfiction**

**Cara2012**: Hehehe I couldn't help myself I HAD to! Thank you

**Dreamscometrue410**: XD Thank you

**Boukenbee**: Ohh Chichi, got to watch out for that woman :p, thank you

**Nicenipps**: I hope you like how I planned that out ;) Thank you

**Mjmusiclover**: Thank you so much, you keep making me blush :P

**Rei**: Hehehe as do I love, as do I ;) He can sneak around naked in my apartment anyday! Thank you

**Adult Fanfiction**

**Geta6310**: Awe thank you, now don't give your mom a heart attack with the scare next time :P I think you may see the women in a different light when I'm done. Thank you

**Anon**: Thank you for reviewing, and yes Goku is liking the freedoms in speech he has now in Vegeta's body, and I don't think Vegeta will be able to master the other's power, since it will take so long to meditate to bring it out. Vegeta isn't that patient lol

**Bitemeslowly**: Hey Kayla, thank you for reviewing and the praises. I hope I continue to make you happy as the fic continues.

**Yaya**: Thank you for reviewing, I will not be giving insight on future chapters, I'm a tease like that :P but I will say it has the elements you pointed out once again!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Goku fidgeted in his seated position on the couch, nearly hugging the siding, it must look funny in this body, the usual stern confident posture looking for the world like a twelve year old boy whom just broke a house rule. He couldn't stop the slight smile tugging on his lips; if Vegeta seen the way he was reacting in his body, needless to say the Prince wouldn't be all that pleased, ruining his image. Goku momentarily forgotten about his uneasiness and allowed a light snicker, the thought of acting out ever Un-Vegeta thing he could manage while alone was too much of a good thing.

"What's so funny Vegeta?" Goku's head snapped to the side, Chichi's question was spoken in such a soft delicate voice, the kind of tone he haven't heard her taking in so very long; the usual highlights of bitterness lost in her voice, and for a fleeting moment he completely forgotten about his predicament, and 'who' he was. How could he not, there she was, his beautiful wife, wrapped in her purple silk robe, her hair tumbling over his shoulders, her dark eyes wide, and those small lush lips moist with saliva, it brought him back to the days, before Gohan when they shared their nights beside the fire and actually enjoyed each others company. He felt like a young man again, impressed and enthralled by his new wife, her soft voice whispering her love and admiration of his strength.

He smiled gazing into her eyes, this was his Chichi, and a Chichi he missed, he raised his hand to her, welcoming her. There it was again, his good ol' Chi, her soft shy giggle always made him happy, and her rough hand slid into his own; harden by all the years of hard work and chores. He pulled her gently to him, settling her on his lap, weaving a hand into her loose dark tresses, and like their very first time she slowly inched closer and leaned in, pressing her small sweet lips to his own. Goku groaned, cupping the back of her neck, deepening the shy kiss. His other hand travelled down her side and over the curve of her hip. Their lips parted and eyes lidded, Chichi smiled at him, smoothing his cheek. "Vegeta…"

Her soft whispering voice washed over him like a bucket of ice, Chichi was not doing this to him, her husband - no she was smiling sweetly for the Prince. He pushed himself from the couch, making Chichi flop onto the floor in a ungraceful heap, her face twisted – not in anger, of deep hurt – "Chichi, what were you doing?"

He sounded like an idiot, he knew, but looking down at this woman, seeing the shame and hurt radiating from her squashed any anger he could possibly feel. Instead he wanted answers, just simple answers. He felt horrified on some aspects as well, for started he just kissed and groped his wife in Vegeta's body, and his wife begun this whole thing, secondly the fact that his usual angry wife was shaking from sobs, quickly staggering to her feet, ready to bolt form the room to salvage some pride. "Wait! No stop Chichi, talk to me… please."

Chichi froze on the spot, the level of weirdness amplified, Vegeta saying her name, asking her to talk, and above all else using manners, and for a moment she believed this whole day was nothing but a stupid dream, turning into a very messed up nightmare of sorts. "I'm sorry Vegeta, I've… I've never done such a thing before… and I don't…" She paused, leaning against the doorframe, exasperated.

Goku stepped closer, reaching out to hold her shoulders. He cared for this woman, he always had, and to see her so lost, so troubled, he needed to fix this. "Chichi, come sit." Directing her slowly to the couch he sat her down, rubbing her shoulders, calming her down. "Why did you come on to Ve… Me?" He laid her head on his shoulder, somehow needing some comfort for himself, and silently he prayed his wife wasn't in love with the rude prince, it would be a damn good blow to his ego- although he was sure Vegeta didn't even bat a eye at Chichi.

"I'm lonely… and well." She took a deep breath, and slowly expelled it from her lugs, tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, and she fought to keep them back. "I'm tired of crying, I use to be an Amazon princess, a warrior, and now look at me, I'm a wreck. I spent my whole adult life trying to be a good wife and mother, only to end up being a signal mother!" Goku felt Chichi tremble beside him, and his eyes downcast as he listened. "He use to be here, he use to love being home with me, and Gohan when he was just a little, little boy, then you guys started showing up. When he first died and was gone for that year, even Gohan was gone; I was alone, so terribly alone, my father was a poor substitute of my family. I was so angry when he came back and you left him a bloody mess, so angry and relieved to have him back. Then once again he leaves, chasing after a fight, then once it was finally over he refuses to come back! Until he was ready! Until he was ready to come back and play home." Chichi shook her head, her cheeks flushed. "That was when it started, you know, when I started to hate him for hurting me, for leaving me like that. Bulma finally convinced me it was just apart of his nature, because he was an alien. When he came back he had to do something else. Things were a routine then Vegeta, this is how the day started eat, train, eat, train some more, and then some more, have dinner, run off with our son, then come back late in the night to sleep. Oh, there was sometimes he threw me a bone out of those years, once every now and again he lay on top of me and just hump me. He whispered he loved me at the end of it and just hold me. I felt so angry. The passion and desire long gone. I don't care how selfish that sounds! I needed more, I wanted more, I deserved more…" Goku listened as Chichi screamed, whispered, and cried through her pain, not saying a damn word, she did deserve more, more than he gave, and he knew he didn't love her the way she deserved. Chichi is a good woman. "That's why I scream more so than talk Vegeta, I'm full of this hurt and anger, it ate at me over and over, but I couldn't do anything. Everyone looks so highly up at Goku, and praise him high and low for saving us all, and it made me feel so guilty for hating him like that, so I tired, Kami knows I tired Vegeta. When he came back the day of Buu, and the way he whispered my name, kami, I feel all over again, and for that moment I forgot how much I loathed what he had done to me. Once it was all over and done with, I believed he would remain home, with me, with a son he didn't know. There haven't been any threats since then; all is right in the world yeah? Yet, he still isn't home… He runs off whenever he can, fishing, training, or to you, the moment you call he is gone in a flash, everything else is far more important than me, and you ask why I threw myself at you? How could I not?" Her eyes gleamed as she kept his gaze. "I hated Saiyans, thinking all of you abandon anything for something that's nothing, like Goku, but look at you. Look at the things you've done over the decades. You've never left Bulma, raised your boy with her, you're there. At home, pushing a woman who wanted to act out adultery with you, and instead you refused it, and will sit here and listen to a broken woman cry…"

Goku lifted his head, resting his chin on her head, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and held her tightly. He wronged Chichi, for years he had, used her to raise their boys and feed him. He always knew he wasn't innocent for their crumpling marriage, but he hadn't realized how much damage he was doing, he never bothered to ask, he never really wanted to know, honestly. But the moment he realized what Chichi was doing – trying to get with the prince- he had to do something and face it all. His biggest concerns and complaints when it came to his wife was his own damn doings. Her rage and hurtful words was her way of defending herself from the neglecting pain he had been causing her over twenty years. His eyes stung as tears fell; he had to make it right. "Chichi you deserve far much more than I could ever give you."

Her light chuckle made him smile. "Silly prince, I wouldn't steal you from Bulma."

Goku sighed, being reminded once again, he was Vegeta right now, not Goku to Chichi. He gently lifted her chin making her looking into his eyes. "Chi, I'm sorry. I've never known what I caused you, but I think it is best if this time, I leave for good. You deserve to find someone who makes you happy."

Chichi frowned, her lips twisting in confusion. "Ve… Vegeta I have no idea what you're saying."

A smile came over Goku's face, a smile he only ever gave Chichi, and gently tapped their nose's together.

"Go…Goku?"

~~~~~~~~ Vegeta ~~~~~~~

The morning came and once again he felt amazing, not an ach anywhere on his body, and in rare moments like this he smiled, a real genuine smile – not I'm going to kill you slowly smile either – like a giant cat he stretched feeling each muscle and joint.

"Are you sure you're Vegeta, because that smile got Goku written all over it." Vegeta popped open a hazy eye seeing the scared Yamcha propped on a chair peering down at him from his bed. _Oh hell no!_ The sneer and scowl he gave the scared human was all him, not a trace of Goku anywhere but the wild hair. "Whoa, okay, okay, it's you."

"What the fuck do you want human?" growling under his breath, and standing at full height, he watched the human cower.

"Kami, that's fucking scary…" Vegeta grinned from Yamcha's comment; damn right it's scary, Kakarot finally looks Saiyan.

"You got some nerve coming in here while I'm sleeping, hell, you got some nerve coming back here!"

"Vegeta, ummm. Shit I can't say anything if you keep looking at me like that!"

"Get to it human…"

"Look it, I just wanted to apologise okay."

Vegeta tilted his head, over the years he came to tolerate Yamcha, even to a point where they actually shared a few drinks. Yamcha was the only human male whom actually had the nerve to speak with him, but that didn't make him his 'buddy' and he defiantly didn't want to actually see him for the next while. Maybe it was this damn body? "Get out idiot."

"Yeah sure… I'll see you around… I guess." Yamcha nearly bolted out the door, when Vegeta's growl increased, louder than he ever heard it.

Vegeta grumbled under his breath, looking around for something that'll fit the over sized body. Until he once again was bothered.

Bulma poked her head in the door, stifling a giggle at an irritated Vegeta. It was all so weird to her, calling out Vegeta's name and having 'Goku' look at her, with a very Vegeta like scorn, god it was just down right wrong. Last night alone threw her out of her norm, hearing 'Goku' laugh like Vegeta was just downright scary. Thank Kami Vegeta didn't have Goku's strength, thank Kami for little favours; the instant she thought it, she felt guilty, she known better, Vegeta been living here almost twenty years, if he really wanted to take this place over he could have those ten years Goku was dead.

"Hey you… I got you some clothes, didn't think you would walk around in that orange outfit, and I know Goku has no problems walking around naked, but I know you wouldn't. Personally, I wouldn't mind, and I doubt my mother would have an issue of a naked Goku roaming the house." Bulma stifled another giggle from the horror on Vegeta's face, no doubt thinking Goku might be walking around his home naked, yeah Chichi would like the view of a naked Prince, Bulma was sure of it.

"Woman call that idiot's house now!"

"Be more specific, you call almost everyone I know an idiot."

"Kakarot, call him now! I will not have him parading me around in the buff!"

Bulma smiled, and leaned against the frame. "Okay, I'm pretty sure Goku wouldn't do that. But… oh" Suddenly a glassiness came over Bulma's eyes.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Oh what?"

A devilish smile came over her. "Well, you both need to shower. Just think of it, Goku will be running his hands all over your body… maybe you should go over there and wash yourself, and he could wash himself huh?" Bulma wagged her eyebrow suggestively.

Instead of fury, or a quick response, Vegeta stood still. Horror written all over his face, Kakarot was going to wash his body, his body! That was just wrong above every level, there wouldn't be an inch the earth bound Saiyan wouldn't see; and oddly enough he felt heat raise to his cheeks, not of embarrassment, but he be damned if he let the woman know that. "Woman, just get the damn ship ready immediately, I want to be on my way to fix this by tomorrow."

Bulma scoffed. "I can't bleed tears from a stone Vegeta, you're asking too much, I can't do it that fast."

Vegeta smirked. "I thought you were a genius woman?"

**Okay another chapter down. I must say, I know there is a lot out there that hate Bulma and Chichi, but I honestly can't, I feel for chichi, poor gal. Goku isn't the most dutiful husband and at times he is just too clueless to understand. So I just came up with tangible reasons why they would go else where without making them look like itches, if anything Vegeta and Goku are assholes, and assholes deserve each other haha. **

**Reviewer reply: **

**Adultfanfiction**

**Topbear – Yup dear Prince Vegeta is a merkas, and he can make babies. Goku is just a regular male Saiyan. And yes he can get Vegeta pregnant or vise versa heheheheh. Thank you**

**Animeslave18 – ohh yes indeed she is lol. And merkas, I actually just came up with it, knowing now its an actual word is kinda cool, yay lol. But I was thinking what term could I use for Vegeta instead of mother because that just sounds creepy, and papa and daddy for vegeta and goku sounds to earthy, so Merkas for Vegeta. Thanks for the review xoxo**

**Didi- I hope you enjoed. Thank you for the love xox**

**Fanfiction **

**Durorcommonsense- Vegeta is the Merkas, his body. Right now he is in Goku's body, but from the moment he was born the Prince of all Saiyans is a merkas. XD**

**Dreamsdocometrue10- Thank you, enjoy XD**

**Cara2012- yes he must accept it , thank you and I try to be different lol **

**Aki1- Yes Vegeta make us all babies hehhe. Thank you for the review. **

**Nicenipps_ Thank you for the review and the read, I hope you enjoy this. **

**Nosylla- Thank you, xoxox**

**Guest- yo dawg, hahahha thank you for the review, and the rule of science – you can't fight biology. **

**Guest 2- Thank you, hugs back. Enjoy ;)**

**Mjmusiclover – Muah xox, thank you. I hope you enjoy future chapters. **

**Laurie and Ladyfalcon- And more you shall receive! xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

VEGETA!

Deep breaths, in and out, in and out, he can do this, he can do this! He had faced down countless enemies in his life time, survived living under a tyrant, he can do this. But every time he caught his reflection he didn't see the harden warrior he was, but that goofy care free face, he winced. Never again will he even think about making a wish under the stars, hell, sun even, he just wanted to be back in his own damn body, where it all made sense to him. "New life experience... check." he grumbled under his breath.

Of all the things he imagine happening to him, this wasn't even a thought, it was impossible, and yet he stares at his rival's face. "Wonderful..." His back glued to the wall, as he scoped out the area, his sneaky dodging and avoiding tactics in full swing, he didn't need to plunder into a situation like before. Running into Bunny Briefs as her little 'Goku-kun' was suicide at best, Trunks he could handle, Bunny, well that woman needed an advisory warning including instructions!

His eyes spied the window, and with a quick scan of the possibly hazardous area he made his move, leaping out the corner in a barrel roll, with a prompt dive out the window. safe! He landed with a thump, buckling under the weight of Kakarot's body, tumbling him flat on his rear end. "Fuck... damn ox of a body." Slowly standing to gain his balance rubbing the said sore arse.

"Umm what are you doing there buddie?"

"Oh, for the love of the gods, can't I catch a break anywhere?" With an exasperated sigh he turned. Krillen stood there, beer in hand, moving in closer, with a carefree attitude, and welcoming smile. Vegeta all but nearly barked. "If you must know baldy, I'm trying to get out of here... unnoticed."

"Oh, are you trying to be sneaky?" Krillen raised a brow, with an amused sly smile, he nudged his long time friend. The rude comment and attitude going unnoticed. "What did you do, Goku? Raiding Vegeta's dinner again?"

"Hn." Was the only answer he gave as he took for the skies, he really didn't want to be bothered, looking for the seclusion of his training grounds in the desert. Unfortunately, as luck would have it, the monk followed, easily catching up with him in the skies.

"Hey there, wheres the fire?" Krillen chuckled. "Vegeta isn't anywhere near here, so no need to turn tail and run, Goku."

Vegeta paused mid-flight, taking the smiling monk in. "What you want?"

"Well, Master Roshi is planning a little BBQ. I was going to get you on my way, Bulma was the first stop. I'm sure she and Trunks needs a little get away."

Vegeta raised a brow. "And what about Vegeta?"

Krillen shrugged. "I'm sure Bulma will extend the invite, but then again, she might not. Since she is creeping around with Yamcha again."

"You know about that?" More than his curiosity peaked.

"Yeah, Yamcha, won't shut up about it. I feel bad for the guy though."

"Why would you feel bad about Yamcha? Thought you be rooting him on."

"Not Yamcha, Vegeta." Krillen sighed

"Why feel bad for that... ass." Vegeta all but snarled.

"Come on, Goku. I thought you were on our side on the whole 'Vegeta thing'. he ain't all that bad, once you get past the comments and ego. I think all that blustering is just defensive, he isn't use to people like us. He ain't a bad guy, just insecure."

just insecure, is that how people saw it? Insecurities. He knows he should be livid right now, how dare that human beta male try to analyze him, feel bad for him, the Prince of sayians; not a bad guy...

Krillen sighed, "Maybe I should go ask him to come personally, make sure he doesn't feel left out, ya know. heck, who knows he might even crack a smile." Krillen chuckled at his own joke, only to pause, his friend looked so confused.

"You okay there?"

Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts, taking the monk in, "No, no, I'm okay. You go on and get everyone, I'll get Vegeta." The name left his mouth, it was very awkward talking in a third person about his own self, Buu came to mind, and with a shudder he shook it off. "Bye... Krillen."

"Yeah, I'll see you later at Roshi's." Krillen watched as Goku took off, heading east. He didn't know what to make of their conversation, it felt weird, hollow even. He had to figure this out by tonight, something was defiently off with his friend.

As Vegeta zoomed through the valley's all he could think of was, not a bad guy...

GOKU!

The morning came and gone, and he had dubbed the couch evil, his body was broken, sore, felt like he went to hell and took all the villains of the past on in a death match, while being tossed down a mountain with 200 tons on his back. Kami how did this man do it every day? he soaked for two hours in the barrel just to relax the muscles. He pitied Vegeta, knowing vegeta would full well loath him for it, but no man should live with this daily.

A quick meal, and a lingering touch of sorrow from his wife's hand on his shoulder. Last night was mentally draining, and he knew it was far from being done, he caused her so much pain, so much damage, a tell all night wouldn't fix it. He wouldn't run this time, and he promised her this, promised her things will be set right, and she will have her freedom, they both will. Once he was set back into his rightful body. But, things are looking up, she smiled this morning, and even giggled at the mess of bed slept hair, spikes drooping and left in a disarray, even he cracked a smile.

The afternoon sun warmed the quaint home, a steaming tea in front of him, Chichi left to go in town for things, he offered her a hand, however, she wanted to be alone, and alone time he gave her. His son on the other hand was still sprawled in his bed, snoring much like his father. It won;t be long from now when Goten followed in Gohan steps, and move out into the bigger world, going to college, maybe he might go to university with Trunks, meet someone, have a career, make a family.

He held his head down, he missed that, all of that. He just kept popping in and saw how much he missed, he knew Gohan didn't hold any grudges against him, the boy worshiped him. Goten on the other hand, he didn't really know what his youngest thought of him. When he finally did come back for good, Goten already had his attachments to Trunks and Vegeta. For all he knew Goten might think of him more as a step father than his 'real' dad. The boy spent more time over C.C than he ever had.

"Hey, you didn't wake me up, drill Sargent." Goten chuckled, playfully slapping him on the shoulder as he walk on by, digging in the fridge. Goku sat up straight, not sure what to say, should he tell his son it's really him, or play the role of the Prince, hell, what would he even say?

"I came down later last night and saw you asleep on the couch, surprised you didn't take Gohan old room. Or, let me guess, you didn't want to sleep on the mattress that Gohan's teenage spunk was on." Goten laughed "Sorry to inform you, he always did it on the couch watching those ol dirty red shoe diary shows."

Goku made a face, squirming in his seat, that was defiantly information he didn't need to hear. Goten tossed a look over his shoulder, removing the sandwich his mother prepared for him, giving Vegeta a look over. "Ah, in your brooding mood today. Not use to slumming it up, Capsule Corp. got ya spoiled."

Goku glared, knowing full well that's a Vegeta thing to do in any situation. Goten raised his hands in surrender once said hands were free. "Okay, okay, I got it. You don't have to kill me with the look of death." He snickered. Taking a heaping bite of his sandwich. "Look, I, oops." He swallowed the piece. "Sorry, manners. I forgot..." Goten raised a brow. "Not talkative today. So I guess no sparring?"

Goku turned his head, staring out the window; as much as he would love to spar with his youngest, it's been a very long time since he had, but he couldn't not in this body. "Not today." Short and simple.

"Okay, well do you want to do something, other than keep the chair warm? Maybe we could do some fishing or go on a hunt like last week?" Goten smiled. "I'm getting pretty good at that technique you showed us!" Goten all but bounced in his seat. "I took down a buck, in no time, with no powers what so ever!"

Goku was perplexed, Vegeta is training his son in hunting? they actually do things together that doesn't require ki? What is going on here? Well this was it, an opportunity to spend time with his son and do something together, even if it was under false pretense; it left a sour taste. "Sure, lets do that then."

"Awesome! I'll go get ready, meet in the front yard in two minutes!" He haven't seen his son so excited in such a long time, it nearly pained him to shed a tear. With a slouch he made his way to the yard, listening as Goten bumped and whooped not far behind, taking off into the sky with a joyous leap. While he trailed sullenly behind.

"Hey, Vegeta, do you think I can take charge of this operation?" Goten's eyes beamed, a way that Gohan's would when they enjoyed a day of fishing, he gave the boy a sad smile.

"Show me what you've learn boy." He replied, laying low on the ground surveying his son beside him. A look of sheer concentration set on the young man's face as he watch the land.

"A small stream to the right, and bush all around. So a game will come to us for a drink. And once it has quenched it's thirst, it will be more relaxed, and that is when I strike." Goten flashed him a smirk.

"Very good." he hoped he was right in that statement, not sure at all how Vegeta would hunt, but given this isn't Goten's first time out with Vegeta, he should know the basic strategy for Vegeta by now. Him on the other hand, he just found his game and attacked, taking it down quickly, he didn't care for strategy. He remembered once Roshi said it took the fun out of it, but how can sitting around waiting be fun? Well if anyone would know other than Vegeta, it would be Goten. "So tell me, if you remember boy, what is the purpose of this?"

Goten raised a brow in question, obviously Vegeta wouldn't say anything like that. "You okay, Vegeta?"

Goku turned his head, sneering at his son. "Tell me boy, see if I taught you anything." Blunder saved!

"Oh, patience, it's to teach us patience and survival. If anything was to happen and our ki is no longer available to us, we need to ability to survive, hunt, shelter, and patience is a key to survival." Goten nodded his head. "and Trunks, would say it is also a bonding experience, with a dash of trust." He smiled brilliantly at 'Vegeta'.

Goku cringed inside; It was as if a knife cut him through. Bonding, he was and is bonded to Vegeta, not him, not his father, no, Vegeta. He forced a pleased smirk. "Very good, now we wait."

And so they had, laying on their bellies on the dirty earth, waiting for their chance, it seemed like hours has past them by before a doe came to the welcoming stream, on alert for any noise, timidly making her way to the waters edge to drink. The moment he felt his son move, he closed his eyes, he couldn't watch. Not that he was squeamish in any way, no on the contrary, he just couldn't witness the technique that was taught to his son from another man.

VEGETA!

He whipped through the clouds, scanning the area, searching them out. making a drastic turn right to the north, feeling Goku's faint ki, next to Goten vibrant one. He stopped breathing for a moment, not sure what to make of it. He prayed to useless gods that nothing happened, and that the boy wouldn't cause a scene he didn't need to explain through. But then again when was the gods ever merciful to him.

Doing his best to summon more ki in the dormant reserve to gain a boost in his flight, he cussed as that ki remained locked from him, far from his grasp. instead he flew with determination to get there, immediately!

Don't do anything stupid kid!

GOKU!

Goku stood back, smacking his lips as the cooked meat melted in his mouth, one thing was for sure, Vegeta taught him damn well how to cook the meat perfectly with ki, his was always tough. Lost in his contentment, that hand on his shoulder startled him.

"Relax would you, I'm not going to 'attack' you again." Goten laughed under his breath nervously.

Goku slowly turned, attack him again? "What are you talking about, Goten?"

"Look, Vegeta, we really need to talk about this. About..." He waved his hand in between them. "us. What happened that day." Goten sighed.

"I'm listening." Goku nearly turned to stone, if Vegeta done anything with his son, well, lets just say there wouldn't be anywhere he could run without him finding him.

"I don't know what came over me that day, I just wanted to... well you know. And I really am sorry it happened, well almost happen until you tossed me in a mountain. But, you didn't throw me away that quickly. I know there's something here, I can't stop thinking about that day!" Goten reached out, aiming to cup 'Vegeta's' face, until Goku pulled back in horror, which made Goten very unhappy. "Don't deny it, Vegeta! I felt you push yourself up against me! Don't lie to me." Goten deflated, hanging his head low. "I know whats stopping you, it's not Bulma or Trunks, it's not fear, but this father son thing we got. I'm not going to lie, it weirded me out to at first. I always saw you as my dad, you basically raised me and Trunks together, but after that day, I see you in a whole different way. Please don't turn me away again." Goten raised his head, and Goku seen the hurt, the anger there. "Please don't fight me."

Goten moved in, and goku all but panic. "Goten stop this! He's over twice your age!" Those words fell on deaf ears as the young man moved in closer, with the intent of changing their relationship. Goku scrambled and backed away, waving his arms in front of him at an lunatic pace, shouting and hollering at his son to stop and back away from this defenseless body.

"Goten! Stop that at once!" A savior arrived, and Goku finally got to see it in a different light, seeing how his friends saw it, an avenging angel come to save them all from the threats of evil, and he saw how people could hero worship him. He looked the part, strong, sure, confident, hovering in the air nose pointed down to others. "Get your ass home now! You!" He pointed down to 'Vegeta' "Stay!"

Goku turned his head to Goten, giving the boy the meanest, cruelest glare and sneer combo he could conjure. "Leave boy, men will be talking."

Goten gave a pointed glare to his 'father' before returning his attentions on the Prince's body. "We're not done here."

Goku watched as his son took for the skies, and Vegeta slowly came back down to Earth. Goku tilted his chin up "We have things to discuss Vegeta."

Vegeta tilted his head to the skies, watching the vapor trail left in the sky, "So it seems..."

**Review replies**

**Fanfiction**

**Rei- Thank you for the review, and yeah I agree with your agree, the girls are great, a little forgotten in the later seasons but still great. Theres only one way to find out, hehehe, and that for me to update more! lol**

**Aki1Iniriki- thank you for the review, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Topbear- Love the review, thank you, however Vegeta left to chase after Goku before Bulma and he got together, it was during the training for the androids they got together, then he left because Bulma was prego and as he said "too many distractions" lol however he came back in time, and stayed, until he got killed in the buu saga but that was from a case of dying lol. Hope you enjoy this chappie.**

**Cara2012 - xoxo love your continuing support, enjoy deary, enjoy.**

**vegetajacoballdai- thank you so much, and i am very happy you are enjoying my fanfiction, and yes, I am a big uke Vegeta fan as well *Drool* Enjoy**

**NiceNipps- I'm glad you liked it, honestly it made me a lil teary eyed too, I can relate to her in the feeling of neglect, I guess thats why its better than most of my stuff, because I channeled past experience with it. thank you for reviewing**

**daria1718- hehe, george takei, i love that man lol thank you for the review, muah**

**Adultfanfiction**

**animeslave18- Always a pleasure to see your reviews xoxo, sorry for the long ass wait, been kinda busy and then gushing over me ol yaoi couple bruce wayne and clark kent, god their hot... and super :D. It's a shame over the years how the women slowly faded away or turned into more annoying characters. bah. my heart weeps for them lol**

**Anon- another chapter for ye eyes lol thank you for reviewing and i hope you like the progression of the story**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Goku's foot thumped against the earth, glaring at the prince with contained fury; embarrassment and shock still running high in his system, his son nearly jumped him! "So… aren't you going to tell me exactly what the hell that was all about?"

A sigh of exasperation left the prince's lips, finding himself once again in another situation which involved 'talking things out', pinching the bridge of his nose he groaned; _what the fuck is wrong with this rag-tag group, there's always something happening with them, inner circle drama, to the damn world ending, every goddamn day is like a fucking kinder surprise._ For the first time in many years he missed the days cruising space in his pod in suspension; peace.

"Fuck, Vegeta, say something! My son almost jumped me, well… almost jumped 'you'…" Goku raised a brow, his lip dipping down in a frown. "And it isn't the first time, explain."

Vegeta replied with a scoff. "He was just hormonal, Kakarot, he didn't have much control over himself." Vegeta fell to the ground, sitting across his ol' time rival. "Honestly, Kakarot, don't you know anything?" He rubbed his temples, cursing the earthlings under his breath; sure leave all this craziness to him. "You are not human. Your sons are Halflings. We, Sayians, are similar to humans, however, we are not." Vegeta took a huge breath, slowly and surely preparing to explain things to the slower. "We, You and I"

"Vegeta just get on with it! I'm not stupid." Goku growled, frustrated by Vegeta antagonizing tedious explanation, anxious to get to the meat of it.

"Fine, here's the point of it all, the body you are currently residing in is a bloody Merkas, and your son is a substandard male looking to breed like any other male when they scent a bitch heat." Vegeta spat.

Goku remain sitting for quite sometime, a blank confused look plastered his face, gazing dumbly at the man across from him, much like a wide eyes open mouth child when they hear Santa wasn't real. Sluggishly he returned to the world enough to give a strained perplexed reply. "Ohh, kay…" He swallowed. "What now?"

Vegeta groaned, titling his head back, praying to any deity listening to just end him now. "Merkas, Kakarot, Merkas. I'm a Merkas."

"Well, that's all well and good in all but that still tells me nothing, what the heck is a merkas?"

"Our planet has three genders. Merkas, female, and male, a merkas, Kakarot, is much like a man and woman mashed together, and much like a woman a merkas has fertility cycles. Only for a merka, their scent is intensified due to not having a cycle every month. Now, your son came to my home while I was at the crest of my cycle and scented me, since that day he tried to do what many Sayian males would, breed, and every time he had, I gave the kid a boot."

"Okay, hold on a minute." Goku palmed his face, looking down. "So, I'm getting what you are saying, Vegeta. Goten only tried something because your body is going into its cycle?"

"I'm no where near my cycle, Kakarot. Trust me, you'll know."

"So then why did he try today?"

"Because he is hormonal damnit, I said that already." He huffed, crossing his arms. "It will pass when he finds another suitable mate, right now his Sayian male hormone wants to breed with another."

Goku raised a skeptical brow. "Okay so, if all that's true. Why hasn't any of that affected me? How come, after all this time knowing you, I never noticed any changes in you?"

Vegeta chuckled. "You think I'd come anywhere near you in my cycle? I'm not stupid Kakarot, I slipped only once when your son came around, trust me, a mistake like that will never happen again."

"Where do you go?"

"I get off the planet, orbit space for a little while, or make sure I'm far away from your lot." Vegeta relaxed slightly, oddly enjoying this rare moment with his rival; just two sayians talking. "Remember when the androids first came, and I was a little late?"

"Honestly I had forgotten about it." He stuttered from the glare he received. "I...I haven't forgotten about you saving my ass!" Goku chuckled. "Really I didn't, I just forgotten that you weren't right there with me in the beginning."

"Whatever." Vegeta scoffed with a dry humored chuckle. "Anyways, I would have been there at the beginning if it wasn't for my cycle, hit me hard those few days; must have been from turning super during my training. I had to make sure any lingering scents were washed and gone from me before I even attempted coming close to you."

Goku's finger toyed with a small pebble, pushing it around in the loosen soil. "Why do you have to hide it from me?" Goku frowned. "I'm not going to make fun of you or anything; it's a natural thing for you."

"Are you kidding me?" Vegeta retorted. "You, making 'fun' of me is the least of my concerns. I don't need another one trying to hunt me down to breed."

Goku shook his head, startled. "I wouldn't do that! Come on, it can't be that bad."

Vegeta smirked. "Yeah, that's what you think." Vegeta keened back, "You know what, just once, I'd love it for my body to go in cycle, just so you can see what it's like, just fucking once, lock you in a room and deal with it like I had all these bloody years."

Sometime later, as the sun dropped from the sky, letting the night creep in, Goku stood alone, his back to the forest as he gazed over the ocean. He wasn't a smart man, nor was a stupid man, but his mind was still clouded by Vegeta's explanation, still murky and sore from the realization of how his youngest son seen Vegeta, and what he wanted of him as well.

Goten adored and admired the man, while he didn't have a minute for his own father. He never did truly take time for personal assessment, look at his family, sure Gohan thought the world over him, but now, he wonder, if given the chance to switch with Piccolo, what would he discover? Would Gohan look onto Piccolo with admiring eyes of a son to father and truly see what he believed Gohan saw in him paled in comparison to what he saw in Piccolo?

Kami, what did his friends really see in him, did they really love him, or was he just the tolerated goof, only wanted around so he could swoop in and save the day? His mind was turning black from the type in inner questioning, comparing himself to others, others that were there… He screamed, screamed until his lungs became raw; knees buried in the sand.

Vegeta on the other hand was in a different mind set, he felt… lighter, perhaps finally accepting what he really was oppose to denying it lifted the weight. Coming to terms what he is, wasn't easy, and they reason for coming out with it wasn't necessarily the most ideal way; admitting it to an adulterous mate was one thing, but Kakarot. Well, that was a chore all on its own.

He felt established, in some strange way, the kind of feeling that made his lip tug in a grin. He walked with an air of self recognition, catching his reflection from a mirror made him stop. He looked over the body in which he resided temporarily, bulky and large, a body of a male Saiyan. He sniffed the collar, breathing in a musk he never had, the musk of a 'giver', something that would make his body jolt and come alive during his heats, now, done nothing…

He cocked a brow… maybe the only reason why he felt so… right was because he wasn't in his own body. Maybe the only reason why he felt so damn true was because he was occupying the body of a true male Saiyan. Maybe this was exactly what he was meant to be…

~The next day ~

Bulma burst through the door, twirling, arms spread wide as he trumpeted her brilliance. "Game set and match! I am truly!" She paused, striking a pose as Vegeta groggily rub his eyes. "The most, beautiful, fricking genius, in the whole universe!" She moved in on the confused waking Saiyan, perching her hand on a jutted hip. "And you know it bub. So, praise my brilliance."

"Really…" Vegeta smirked. "Have you been drinking again woman?"

Bulma pouted playfully. "Not a drop." She flicked his nose, earning a grunt.

"I take it, you've got the ship prepared?"

Bulma stretched, making tired joints creak. "Yup, and fully stocked. I got lot's of food, water, supplements, which you always request for." Bulma's smile turned into a leer. "Also, I made sure to really stock the bed side drawers."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "With…?"

"Well since you'll be stuck on a small ship for six months with some special fellow, I made sure there was plenty of…" She slowly made her way to the door, never looking away from Vegeta as she walked forward. The perverted smile on her lips would've made Roshi proud. "Lube, condoms, and some pornographic materials, just incase you feel kinda randy big boy."

Bulma shut the door in time to avoid a face full of pillow; she couldn't hear the screams of Vegeta's righteous fury over her own full-size belly rich laughs.

Yamcha looked to Bulma over the rim of the paper he was reading, tsking her playfully. "You think they'll survive the trip?"

Bulma giggled. "Of course, I'm just wondering how long it will take before they fuck each other blind."

Yamcha choked. "You… you really think they'll do something like that?" Yamcha placed down the paper. "This is Goku you're talking about, he wouldn't cheat on Chichi, and Vegeta would sooner poison Goku than… do… you know, that."

Bulma's eye glittered with the 'I know and you don't', her smile sly as she leaned into Yamcha, whispering. "From what I heard from Chichi last night, there ain't no her and Goku, and remember what I told you about Vegeta?" Yamcha nodded his head. "Well the moment Vegeta's in heat, boom, Goku's gonna be all over that… wait, should rephrase, Vegeta is going to be all over Goku!"

Yamcha rub his head. "Okay, one, that's just so damn confusing, who is who and who'll be doing whom, makes my head hurt. Two, I am quite sure Vegeta and Goku are going to have the willpower, they aren't animals." In that very moment Vegeta entered the room, growling. Bulma chuckled in Yamcha's ear as he cleared his throat. "Okay I take that back, maybe just Vegeta is."

**Fanfiction:**

**Beccahanks – I apologies for the wait, and thank you for the review I am glad you are liking it **

**Nicenipps – I hope you liked the talk, T.Y for reading**

**Zofonik – T.Y for you patience lol, I hope you enjoy,**

**Dreamscometrue – hehehehhe T.Y **

**Aki1iniriki – I HAD TO! Hahaha I thought it was so funny that I couldn't help myself lol. Thank you so much for the show of love, sorry for the wait, but I'm back lol**

**Mooseliger- I hope you enjoy T.Y**

**Laurie - **** sorry for the long wait. T. Y**

**Cara – Ah finally! I'm in the grove more updates your way ;) Thanks hunni bunches of oats**

**Guest – Huggin back, thank you for the review, sorry such a wait, I hope you like. And its nice to see Goten taking top spot sometimes hehehe even though he makes an adorable uke.**

**Saiyajin-neko – Hahahaha love the robot chicken reference *hugs* yeah, about that wait, ouch, sorry… Be a lot more frequent now.**

**Eman- Wow happy to see by your reviews you're liking the fic lol Thanks for the reviews, and your questions shall be answered as the fic continues **

**Adult fanfiction: **

**Nancy – Thank you and thank you, I'm happy you enjoyed it. Sorry for such the long wait**

**Animeslave – I've been a bad wife, unable to provide the quick updates for one me blushing brides to be ahahahaha, no really tho, I am sorry for my tardiness, but I'm back baby, and im gonna make yer eyes hefty with words hahahaha, god its almost 530 am! I'z going crazy….**

**DakotaS- Thank you for the review I am glad you enjoyed it**

**Ulrike – Thank you for the review, and I apologies for the mix ups, grammar, and spelling errors; No beta- reader. However I am glad to know that these mistakes are forgiven enough for you to become interested in the story. Enjoy.**


End file.
